Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 12
Episode 12 - Reaming the Aeschylus Spacedate: 4257.080.09.01 The View-Screens on the Bridge of the Aeschylus flipped wildly, A jumble of Random Graphic Watermark Overlays obscuring whatever Data they were trying to Display. The Lighting Flickered Erratically, further enhancing the Flashes of the Cal-Mon Raiders' Weapons as they Blasted Away at the Noobs. Things started to go bad for the Raiders quick though, as the Helmsmen was Thoroughly Thrashed by Braxxz and Sprout, while the Raider Captain unfortunately Natural 1 Defended straight into Zorf and Ray-Maan's Paired Simultaneous Critical Strikes. The First Mate gamely Hosed Down the Marines with his Energy Sub-Machine-Pistol, but the Helmsman was soon down to 1DC on his Personal and Begging to Surrender. This elicited a Howl of Fury from his Captain, which he responded to by dropping his Black-Jack and screaming: "But maybe they can Save Us..." He never finished his sentence though, because the Enraged Shipmaster turned and Natural Twentied him Right in the Face with his High-Caliber Energy Pistol, (spraying Most of his Head all over Ray and taking a Free Strike from Zorf in the process!). The First Mate Started Backing Away around the Corner, but before he made it to the Door the Captain was Dead and the Marines were On Him. He soon Hit the Floor with his Mates, (but not before taking Sprout Down too, leaving him at Negative DC with Bleed2). Fortunately the rest of the PCs were able to move in and save the Plant-Being from Imminent Death before the End of the Round. With the Bridge Secured, Delta Squad proceeded to do a Sweep of the Ship's Critical Systems with the Anti-Virus Equipment, which continued to require Additional Time, (Double Speed-Factor), to Run. The Ship's Records corroborated the original Cal-Mon Prisoner's story, the Last Series of Entries in the Captain's Log reflecting Routine Commercial Voyages, followed up by a Cryptic Entry about a Faint Distress Signal, then nothing for about 18 months. The Scanner, Com & Nav Logs showed a series of Short Hops around the Local Sector of the Outer Rim during that time, most lately into the Sol System, complete with the week of Radio Silence previously mentioned. While this might explain why the Raiders encountered on Ganymede were unaffected by the Ultron Virus, it made the Seemingly Total Infection of the Aeschylus in such a short time since then even more Mysterious. Spacedate: 4257.080.09.09 Deciding that the situation on the Command Deck was Under Control for the Moment, the Noobs elected to descend, (Un-Ironically, Once Again), down to the Upper Deck to Investigate Further. A quick Pilot of the Elevator later and they stepped out into a 3 way corridor, the one opposite with 2 doors on each side and a malfunctioning one at the Far End. As they moved out to Secure the Area they were confronted with the Horrific Sight of the Shambling Form of one of the Raiders who appeared to have been Half-Eaten by some form of Invasive Cybernetic Infection. Powering Up its Mounted Energy Rifle and Puny Twirly Claw, it Lunged to Attack! Zorf and Sprout Moved to Engage It/Him, while Ray Stood his Ground and Braxxz Moved Off to Take Up a Firing Stance. The Marines were Soon Surrounded However, as another Cyber-Zombie Lookin' Dude, this one a Terran, moved up from behind the first, and a third, another Infected Cal-Mon, Simultaneously Entered from Behind (them) through the Aft Airlock. All Hell Broke Loose, with a Wide Variety of Bursts, Bolts and Blasts filling the Air. Acting on a Hunch, Ray-Mann tried Scanning the Creature with the Virus Detector, revealing it to be Riddled with Virus Infected Implants. He tried using the Anti-Virus Program on it, but was only able to Target one Cyber-System at a time, and it didn't Fail its Save, so he Gave Up on that Pretty Fast. The Tradition of Zorf laying down Massive Burn on Guys who get Killed Right Before the End of the Round and Never End Up Taking the Damage continued. Shock was also Laid Down, but the strange Cyborg-Creatures seemed to have a high enough PR to withstand a Hard Vacuum, so the Penalties were greatly reduced. The 'Borgs also seemed to have RF Fields, the Invulnerability against Particle Disruption of which made them even more difficult to take down. None the Less, after a brief but Spirited Battle the Noobs Emerged Victorious, without even Sprout Going Down! Spacedate: 4257.080.09.11 Concerned about the Seemingly Coordinated Movements of the Ultra-Borgs, The Marines paused long enough to Override the Hatches to the Aft Companionway, Jamming them Closed. Exploring the Hallway Opposite the Elevator, the Squad found a Series of Crew Cabins, (each with a Private Refresher!). The Door at the End revealed a Service Corridor, so once the Anti-Virusing of the Area was complete the Noobs closed the Door and Let it Be. The Port Hallway had only one door on each side, indicating the Larger Cabins of the Captain and the First Mate. Some Judicious Searching turned up a Level 6 Loot Drop, which of course all of the PCs were More than Happy to Partake In. Episode 12 Epilogue With the Pacing Back on Pace, the Night did not Finish in the Middle of a Fight! 6 Generic Points added on the Space Fleet PC Tracking Page, (1 Combat). Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet